Nny in the Magical Land of Lollipops
by Dib1308
Summary: Okay, Nny C. is in highschool. He is teleported to the Magical Land of Lollipops or MLOL ... very interesting story
1. The beginning

Authors Note: I own everything here except Herb Scannel, Nny C. (owned by J.V.C) Dan Hanson AKA Noodle Boy (the Nickname was borrowed from JVC AND the "Noodle Incident" . uhm. that is a really weird thing that happened my freshman year, it'll soon be written on the comp. And posted online) Otherwise; I think I pretty much own everything else. The MLOL, MacMan, PacMan (my pet Raptor). mhmmm. Well, on with the story! By the way Nny C IS OOC but that's OKAY b/c he's SUPPOSED TO be that way, and besides, this is all BEFORE he went all crazy and stuff. ^_^ Please read, review, and flame me if you want, just do it with a smile!! (j/k) You can seriously flame me, just please make It constructive.  
  
Last thing: This story has been dedicated to my boyfriend Johnny C. I wrote it for him b/c of his and my six-month anniversary from when he first asked me out. ^_^  
  
It was another day at school, and a boy named Johnny was wandering  
  
the hallways. It was a Friday afternoon, three thirty to be exact, and he had  
  
nothing to do. Well, while he was wandering up the stairs by the door, he  
  
came across a little balcony alcove type thing.  
  
"Hmm this looks like a nice spot to stop and do homework, or procrastinate,"  
  
He muttered to himself.  
  
After he sat down, he was just kinda, hanging there, when he put his  
  
hand on a small miniscule lever.  
  
"Eh? What's this? Hmm. *shrugs* only one way to find out," he said, and  
  
with that he pulled the lever.  
  
The walls began to shake and a portal, the size of a basketball appeared. It  
  
was a vacuum, and started sucking everything in! Johnny started to walk  
  
away casually as though nothing happened, when the portal sucked him in  
  
too. It closed right after he got pulled in.  
  
"Where am I?! . And why do I keep talking to myself?! . Oh well." He wondered a loud.  
  
He landed in a strange place it was an open field but, it was, night?!  
  
The field stretched as far as the eye could see, and it was not hot, but not  
  
cold either, and there was a light breeze swishing across the plain.  
  
"What a nice place. I wonder where I am," he said.  
  
A stranger walked up behind him and . well, you could say greeted.  
  
"Hey!! Who are you? Why aren't you with your "popular" friends? This is a special place, only the guardians of this planet are allowed in, how did you get in here?" the woman demanded.  
  
"Well, my name is Johnny, and uh, I'm new here, I don't know anyone at all, I pulled a lever and got transported here. I'm from the state Illinois, from the planet Earth.  
  
"Earth, huh? I've been there once or twice. a day, well, since you've never been here, I'd better introduce myself. Hello, my name is Jade. I'm one of  
  
the guardians of this land; it is called the Magical Land of Lollipops, or MLOL. The place your in was created by the person who founded this land. No one  
  
ever gets to see or talk to her, so I wouldn't bet on ever meeting her. Her name is Margaret. Her arch nemesis, Herb Skannel, lives in Chunky Tofu  
  
Land, or CTL. You have to watch out for a few people, the "popular" crowd for one thing, and the band teacher. His name is, well, just say HIM, or IT, and we'll know what you're talking about.  
  
"IT? Wow, this is. hmm. interesting," Johnny said.  
  
A second person emerged from the shadows she had long flowing brown hair, which whipped across her face. She stood there with a pair of lace up boots, and a trenchcoat, left half open.  
  
"Hello. My name is Margaret, who are you? Don't believe I've met you before." She said mysteriously.  
  
". My name is Johnny, and, well, I just got here." He hesitantly said.  
  
"Ooooooh yeah! You came by that portaley thing I put. How's it work anyways?" She cheerfully said.  
  
"Uh, it works just fine. but, I, hmm." Johnny tried to say something, but he couldn't quite get the words out.  
  
"Margaret, it's really nice to see you, we haven't seen you around in a long time!" Jade said, at last.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been busy, there've been some issues back on Earth." I said with a bit of a grin.  
  
"Eh? You mean with Da. er, Noodle Boy?" Jade asked.  
  
"Mhmm, he's been acting up again, and I have a feeling, he may try to invade MLOL. he's been acting a bit strange, and that's why I brought him here." Margaret said, as she pointed to Johnny.  
  
"Me? Why me? It's not like I have any special powers or anything."Johnny said  
  
"Ah," Margaret said, "That is where you are wrong. You may not know this yet, but you play a crucial roll. You'll find soon enough, about your powers."  
  
A shrill siren went off and Margaret looked around in alarm.  
  
"Uh oh. I have to go! You guys, head over to Bus Driver Jo, she'll give you further instructions," Margaret urgently said, and with that she disappeared  
  
"Uh. who is. how did she. eh?" Johnny confusedly said.  
  
"I don't know," Jade simply replied, "There are things she can do, that no one here can comprehend. yet, she is the founder, and she does have  
  
strange powers that rival Skannel's. Wow, and Margaret says you have those cool powers too. well, we'd better get out of here." Jade said.  
  
As Jade stepped into the light, she had a very elegant appearance to her. She was wearing a black short skirt, a red tank top with a blue rose  
  
embroidered in each corner, some fancy shoes, a wristwatch, and a gold bracelet. Her auburn hair was twisted into a braid and the braid was tied in twists in a circle.  
  
"How can you run in high heels," Johnny asked.  
  
Jade smirked and slyly replied, "These high heels have saved my life on several occasions. Trust me, all the accessories I have on, is there for a special purpose."  
  
So, Johnny and Jade made their way out of the field, and into other realms of the MLOL. The MLOL was strangely arranged. Lollipops grew out of the ground like trees, there were mint bushes and chocolate flowers, and  
  
any other candy you could imagine, it was there, growing, somehow. As Johnny and Jade made there way to Bus Driver Jo, a boy, no older then 15 approached them.  
  
"Well, well, well, lookee who we have here. If it isn't Amethyst, and who is this?" the boy arrogantly said.  
  
"It's Jade! This is my friend. Leave him alone, he doesn't need the likes of you hanging around." Jade vehemently spat at him.  
  
"Temper, temper, I'd watch my manners Amethyst," the boy arrogantly replied.  
  
"Who are you, my name is Nny, and I'm new here." Johnny said.  
  
"Well, someone here has manners. My name is Scott. Come with me, I'll show you around, and I can introduce you to Mr. Smith. He can set you  
  
up with an instrument, band is fun, don't worry, you'll catch on fast. Also- "  
  
"Hey! Trumpet Boy! Don't you go bringing J- er Nny, to Smith. He's poisoned enough minds as it is." Jade cut intercepted.  
  
"Hmm. well, I think-" Johnny started to say something but another siren cut him off. This one was different it was shriller and sounded more urgent.  
  
Johnny, enough fooling around! We need to find Bus Driver Jo, right now!" Jade urgently whispered.  
  
Just then a girl with baggy blue jeans and a black tank-top with the words, "You just jealous the voices talk to me" printed on it cam running up with her short red hair going every which way. 


	2. uhm Chapter Two?

A/N: Hi again! ^.^ On with Chapter two. Yes I know Nny is OOC, but hey, he's in high school. this is BEFORE he snapped and went crazy with all the head voices and neat stuff. Uhm, other then that, I don't really have anything to say. other then I own nothing except for the stuff I do own. Flames are welcome, but if you have to criticize, please leave your name, and make it constructive. This is NOT my very first story; it's just the first one I've posted up. 'cause I'm a LAZY LAZY bum. but that's okay. Read, Review, and ENJOY!!  
  
"JADE! I've been looking all over for you! Who's the new kid?" the girl asked.  
  
"This is. Trumpet Boy! Get out of here!" Jade yelled to Scott. As soon as Scott left, Jade continued, "This is Johnny. Margaret said he has some new special powers, but well, you never know, remember Buttercup? Short, but strong."  
  
"Yeah, good ol' Buttercup. now, I have urgent news! Skannel and Mac Man have teamed up!" the woman said.  
  
"Mac Man?! Who is Mac Man? Matter of fact, who are you?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Bus Driver Jo. ^-^ Mac Man is the dude who invented Macintosh computers. see, we didn't see him as a threat, but the Macintosh computers really have a miniscule camera inside spying on our every move. Now that he's teamed up with Scum bag Skannel it makes it makes it easier to spy on us." Bus Driver Jo explained.  
  
"Hey, what was that last siren about?" Jade asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know?!" Bus Driver Jo exclaimed, "I was about to ask you! It sounded really urgent, like someone was warning us. but Margaret is the only one who."  
  
Another siren then sounded, and this time, there were three shrill blasts, and then a really low-keyed note.  
  
"Crap! That's her signal!" Jade and Bus Driver Jo said panicked.  
  
"Her signal. you mean Margaret's signal? Has she been captured? I thought she wasn't catch able!"  
  
"That's the thing; she's not supposed to be caught! She's NEVER caught! . It's YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT! YOU'RE A SPY SENT FROM HIM OR SKANNEL! I KNOW YOU'RE AN ENEMY! AS SOON AS YOU APPEAR SHE GETS CAPTURED" Bus Driver Jo had snapped. She was going ballistic!  
  
"Hey! Josephine, it's not his fault! Margaret even told me, that he's special. he has powers too. and, well, she's never lead us wrong." Jade said.  
  
"Hey Look! I'm floating! ^-^ This is really cool!!!" Johnny exclaimed.  
  
o.O "Maybe. maybe he does have special powers." Bus Driver Jo disbelievingly said.  
  
"Wow! Johnny! This is incredible! You can fly?! We can find Margaret easier!" Jade said, half laughing. "First, we have to see what the extent of your powers is. We can go over to the time suspension area. time stops outside, and we can practice and find out the full extent of his powers. As soon as we do that, we can go find Margaret."  
  
After a couple hours of training Johnny had discovered he had telekinesis, pyro-kinesis, and had some really cool fighting techniques.  
  
"Hey, do you think you can scout the area to see if Mac Man or Skannel is around?" Bus Driver Jo asked.  
  
"Time had stared again, right?" questioned Johnny.  
  
"Yeah, it has, but you have to find Margaret ASAP. Her freedom is crucial to this lands' existence! If the people in the white lab-coats get her, all is lost!" Bus Diver Jo said, bitterly.  
  
"Nice Optimism," Johnny sarcastically said, "I have all these cool powers, I can kill Skannel, and Mac Man, creator of all evil computers. I SHALL crush him."  
  
With that Johnny flew off (neat huh?). He was just kinda of fooling around enjoying his new found powers when he flew into a nearby lollipop grove and hid. (*Gasp* eavesdropping! For shame!)  
  
"Okay Margaret, I'll ask you this one more time. Who is the new kid? Why did you being him here?" the person demanded.  
  
"Person? What person? I don't know who you're talking about Mac Man." Margaret said, pretending to be confused.  
  
"Skannel, you've dealt with her before, make her talk," Mac Man desperately said.  
  
"Okay Margaret Scott has told me about Nny. Also, he's been spotted with Jade and Bus Driver Jo. Now that you know that I know who he is, will you tell me why you brought him here?" Skannel "sweetly" asked.  
  
"Bite me!" Margaret responded.  
  
"Oh, I really "hate" to do this," Skannel said, feigning regret, "but, you've given me no choice, your pet raptor is indisposed rig-"  
  
Margaret cut him off yelling, "YOU BASTERED! LEAVE PACMAN OUT OF THIS! IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM I'LL-"  
  
"You'll what? BREATHE on me?!" Skannel said scathingly, "You can't move, any threat you make is just that, a threat."  
  
Mac Man and Skannel manically laughed as Margaret tried to get free.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you. Just please, let Pac Man go!" Margaret desperately pleaded.  
  
"Skannel and Mac Man continued to laugh while Johnny meanwhile was listening intently with a pained look on his face.  
  
"Okay Margaret," Mac Man said, "We'll let Pac Man free, you have to tell us first."  
  
"Okay. Nny, he comes from the same school and dimension as me, and I. kinda like him." Margaret defeated said.  
  
"Oh, well, this is interesting!" said Skannel with a grin; "we NEED to fine Nny now!"  
  
"Don't forget to let Pac Man go!" Margaret called desperately.  
  
Skannel laughed cold and mercilessly, "Let him go?! I'll let him go in a year or too. or maybe just release him over a vat of acid! You failed to specify when and where I would let him go. Sorry you LOOSE!"  
  
Mac Man then pushed a button and Margaret disappeared. Johnny was struggling to get over there, but *cough cough* SOMETHING. or someone was holding him back. Anyway, after Skannel and Mac Man disappeared for a min. or two, I- er, the "mysterious" force let Johnny go.  
  
"Narrator you JERK!!" Johnny shouted, "That was NOT funny! I'll beat you up as soon as I find-"  
  
"Why hello Nny!" a spooky voice behind him said, "I've been dieing to meet you. My name is Herb Scannel, and my good pal's name is-"  
  
"MAC MAN!" Johnny said full of loathing.  
  
"Ah, I see you two have met. Well Nny I'll give you a choice join me and together we shall rule this world." Skannel said.  
  
"No." was Johnny's reply.  
  
"No?! Well, this I'm afraid you give me no choice. I'll destroy Margaret's pet, and keep her locked away for a couple years, I'll finally release her as soon as I've crushed the land she's worked so hard to defend. oh, and did I mention I'd kill you too?" Skannel maliciously said.  
  
Johnny had just kind of snapped. He charged full force at Skannel and started throwing punched, not just for himself, not just for Pac Man, not just for Margaret, but also for the sake of everyone and everything living on this planet, for his new friends, for the future, for the battle of Good vs. Evil. He finished off Skannel with a power he just discovered in him two sec ago.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOM! *  
  
O.O "Whoa! I have head explodey! KOOL! Now Mac Man, it's your turn!" Johnny said, with a certain satisfaction in his voice. 


	3. Final Chapter

"Impressive. your face is bleeding though. Skannel was a weakling compared to me. I was using him to get you. Pretty cleaver using the codename 'Nny' Pity it didn't work. This land is doomed! I already infested it with my computer camera's." Mac Man manically laughed. "All is lost! You're doomed! You have some power, so you can apologize to me and I'll consider sparing you."  
  
"No way. There are way's to counter act computer cameras. Never underestimate the power of technology!" was what Johnny said before charging full throttle at Mac Man.  
  
Punches and kicks were flying back and forth. Johnny's head explodey powers had no effect what so ever on Mac Man, and it looked like evil had the upper hand. Johnny what getting beat up, while Mac Man laughed his head off. Johnny was pinned to the ground, and Mac Man was ready to deal the finishing blow.  
  
"Any last words?" Mac Man maliciously asked.  
  
"Yeah, heads up!" Johnny yelled. And as he held Mac Man with his telekinetic powers he whipped out a fire sword from thin air. Right before the satisfying 'Whack' of Mac Man's head, he said, "I SHALL RETURN!!" Johnny had defeated two evil super villains, but now to find Pac Man and Margaret. also, he had to find a way home.  
  
"Wow, these powers really come in handy. kinda cool how I used pyro- kinetics to make a fire sword, now to find the People in the White Lab- coats and Pac Man.  
  
So, off he flew. He found Jade and Bus Driver Jo being ridiculed by someone with black hair. He decided to "help."  
  
"Hey BD, who's this?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Noodle Boy, and DON'T call me BD. Bus Driver Jo said.  
  
"Should I get rid of him?" Johnny asked with a smirk.  
  
"YES!" Jade and Bus Driver Jo said.  
  
So Johnny used his fire sword to kill Noodle Boy.  
  
"Well that was. uhm. interesting." Jade exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, by the way, do you know where the Insane Asylum is?  
  
"Well, Noodle Boy proved to be useful! He told us where it is right before you arrived." Jade semi-cheerfully said.  
  
"Cool. well, Margaret's being held prisoner there and Pac Man is being held captive somewhere." Johnny said.  
  
"Hey!! Mr. Narrator sir!" Bus Driver Jo yelled to the thin air.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! I'm Busy!" I irritably said.  
  
"Can you tell me where Pac Man is?" Bus Driver Jo asked sweetly.  
  
"No! I don't want to." I stubbornly said.  
  
"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I'll be your best friend!" Bus Driver Jo said.  
  
"O.O NO WAY!" I stated.  
  
"Hmm. I'll quite bugging you!" Bus Driver Jo bargained.  
  
"Ergh." Was all I said. I decided to make Pac Man appear; after all, the chances of them promising to leave me alone don't come up very often.  
  
*pop* Pac Man appeared and growled, right before chasing after Johnny.  
  
o.O "Nice Pac Man. good boy! Don't eat the Johnny, I don't taste nummy at all!" Johnny said while hovering 30 feet above the ground.  
  
"Pac Man that's a friend! You don't eat frie. HEY LOOK! It's Trumpet Boy!!" Jade said.  
  
Pac Man looked up at Johnny, but then ran off, more intrigued by chasing Trumpet Boy.  
  
Johnny breathed a sigh of relieve and flew to the ground, "Well, that was close!"  
  
Johnny, Jade, and Bus Driver Jo then sprinted off to the Insane Asylum. Once there breaking in was not an easy task, but since I'm a mean narrator, I'm just going to sum it all up. There was A LOT of head explodey and fire in use. need I say more? (No, no I don't.  
  
"Wow, that was fun you guys! I knew I could count on you!! . Where's Pac Man?!?!" Margaret said in a panic.  
  
"Don't worry, the mean narrator saved him." Johnny said with a grin.  
  
"Hey! You said you'd leave me alone!!" I said.  
  
"Uh. anyways, I think I kinda need a way to get home. People are probably worried about me." Johnny said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I need to go home too. First thing's first though. Do you wanna help guard the MLOL? All you have to do is visit every once in a while and make sure no super villains are trying to take over." Margaret cheerfully said.  
  
"Hmm. yeah, sure, why not. ^-^ I already have these cool powers." Johnny said.  
  
"Oh, those only work here. Oh, you might need this." Margaret then handed Johnny a remote control, "Don't loose this, push the button to travel back and forth. and when you use it, make sure no one is spying on you, k?"  
  
"Sure thing." Johnny said. "Well, it was fun meeting you all. I'll be back soon! BYE!"  
  
And with that Johnny left.  
  
"Bye guys, I'll be back soon. I have some work to do." Margaret said.  
  
With that Margaret disappeared as well. Jade and Bus Driver Jo then ran off to catch Pac Man and make sure he didn't eat too many people.  
  
The End?  
  
A/N Tell me if you want me to post a sequel, I actually have one in progress as we speak! ^.^ 


End file.
